


lifts

by Camilleri



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilleri/pseuds/Camilleri
Summary: when your ceo girlfriend decides to pick you up from school unexpectedly.





	lifts

The classroom was stuffy, as the warm summer air made your classmates shift uncomfortably. The teacher’s voice droned on, yet nobody was listening. Instead everybody kept eyeing the clock, desperate to escape, the exciting buzz of what’s to come on these summer nights captivating their minds much more than the maths on the board ahead of you. 

You fidgeted in your school uniform, the sleeves of your white shirt rolled up to elbow length, your plaid skirt covering much less of your thighs than expected, as the teachers made sure to point out at every given chance. You tapped your pen against the desk absent-mindedly, the slight breeze blowing in through the open windows carrying your thoughts far from the classroom. You let your mind drift over your plans for the evening, because as soon as the school bell rung you would divert, making it across the city to your family house in quick time, frantically changing and heading towards your girlfriends flat as soon as possible, as not to waste any time you could be spending by her side.

It had always amazed you as to how the pair of you had gotten together. Your girlfriend, Bae Irene, was a big time CEO, a name which many men feared. She was still rather young, a successful woman who had taken over her dad’s company before she had graduated when he had suddenly died. She was forced to drop out of school with no qualifications, which you guessed had only spurred her on to make her position as CEO more fruitful, otherwise she would have been screwed. Your lives were worlds apart, she was young twenties, the weight of the world on her shoulders, you were still a teen, no cares to hold you back. It was at your weekend job, bartending, in a luxurious club that she had taken a liking to you, specifying every time she had come in that she wanted to be served by you and only you. Sooner or later you had become well acquainted; it had become habit that you had to fix your work uniform back into place as you both left the bathroom stall, looking more flushed than you had when you’d both gone in. You crossed your legs as your stomach tingled, forcing yourself to think about something else before you got too excited in class.

In no time the school bell howled, chairs scraping and bodies rushing forward to escape the dungeon. You grabbed your backpack, bee-lining straight towards your friends, desperate to usher them out of the door. As you made it to the yard, your group was chatting and rowdy, excited for the weekend, you grinned to yourself, as life couldn’t get much better than this. You began to laugh at joke someone had said when something caught your eye; a car. It stood out from the others distinctly, and although you weren’t any expert you could tell this vehicle was worth quadruple the amount of the others around it. Overexcited boys jumped around, pointing and exclaiming at the beast, your interest peaking. Your group went quiet as they moved around the car, only to see your girlfriend perched on the bonnet. She hadn’t spotted you yet, her face stoic as she leaned gracefully against its cold exterior. She looked so hot, the older boys gaping in awe at what would be their fantasy, at your reality. When you came into sight her back straightened, her face lighting up. Butterflies took off in your stomach as you skipped over to her, diving into her arms. Your friends stood with gaping mouths as your smoking hot girlfriend stole a kiss from you, sliding from the bonnet of the car, your bodies pressing together. She pulled back, grinning, her hands interlocking with yours as she lead you to the passenger side, leaving no time for goodbyes to your friends.  
You both jumped into the low car, the doors closing from above as she spun it into motion. The car hummed as you began to leave, irene’s hand completely disregarding your flimsy school skirt as she caressed your thigh, sending your throat dry.  
“Just wait until we get home babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was actually inspired from this photo lol https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D8fJUayX4AIDnOu.jpg:large


End file.
